


Pain

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pain is temporary, quitting lasts forever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

"Pain is temporary, quitting lasts forever"

Pain is NOT temporary. Pain is permanent. Yes, you might be able to distract yourself for awhile, but what happens when the pain comes back? The pain will ALWAYS come back. Maybe you'll get 'better' and the pain will dull so its bearable. Maybe you'll be 'ok' for awhile, but will happen to set you off. What will you do when you've put off the pain for too long?  
Yes, quitting lasts forever. That's the point. The people who quit are the ones who either couldn't handle constant pain or handled constant pain for too long. You don't want to off yourself for no reason. You want this horrible pain to stop. That's the thing though, you don't know HOW to turn it off. THAT'S why you cut yourself. THAT'S why you tie the rope. THAT'S why you pull the trigger. THAT'S why you swallow the pills.  
The only thing you dont realize as you're getting rid your pain is that as your pain leaves you, you've just given it to someone else. Maybe your mom, dad, brother or sister.  
Yes quitting lasts forever, but so does pain.


End file.
